


Soldiering On

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s my name?  What year is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiering On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "WILD CARD"

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Rhodey was saying, when his voice finally registered in Bucky’s mind. The hands on his bare skin were Rhodey’s, rubbing soothing circles down his back, and he was sitting on their bed in Stark Tower, the sounds of Manhattan traffic filtering up to the open windows of their bedroom.

“I’m okay,” he said, voice a little hoarse, and Rhodey leaned back, one hand still on Bucky’s shoulder.

“What’s my name?” he asked. “What year is it?”

Bucky smiled. “It’s twenty-sixteen, Jim.”

“Good,” said Rhodey. “Now, soldier, I want you to run down to the all-night Chinese place on fifteenth and get me an order of egg rolls.”

“No way in hell,” Bucky muttered, and his boyfriend let out a huff of relieved laughter.

“See? Just a regular nightmare. The Winter Soldier woulda brought me all kinds of egg rolls.”

Bucky laughed, too. “Yeah, too bad you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah,” Rhodey breathed, and leaned in to kiss him. “Too bad.”

THE END


End file.
